Old Man Ollie The Gamer
This weeks review - FIFA Street From the makers of the famous FIFA franchise, EA have made a game where you can take to the streets and destroy the opposition with blinding tricks at the slightest of ease. There is a whole new career mode and cool and fun game modes. Firstly what can you actually play this game on, well unfortunately it is only played on good consoles (no offence) like XBOX 360 (that's the best) and Playstation 3. My deepest condolences to all Nintendo fans (get an XBOX!). Now to the gameplay. You can choose from 5 different game modes. '5 a side' which is like futsal but with no outs, futsal, which i'm sure most of you know the rules of, 'Panna rules' which is like a normal '5 a side' game but if you successfully trick past someone, you have a chance of extra points if you score. There is also 'Last Man Standing' a game were whenever you score, you lose a player and the first one to lose all their players win. Finally there is custom match, where you can customize whether you wan't a light, flat ball, a keeper or no keeper and if you want to, no fouls. The career mode is just awesome. If you have a FIFA 12 virtual pro, they can track down that player and use it as your player and you can still customize it with BOOOOOTS, GLASSESS, EYEWEAR (which you don't really need), and I think EARRINGS!!!! (WOO, GOK WAN FOREVER!!). Okay back to the career. You can choose on which country you wan't to start in. But the thing that sucks is that you can only choose USA, Canada, England, Germany, France, Spain and Italy. I mean come on where's Aussie mate. When you choose your country you can choose an area of that country for example, if you choose England you can choose London as you area. You start to play in that area then escalate to the Nationals, then the Internationals. The soundtrack well is disappointing (it SUUUUCKS!!!). As tradition in all the FIFA games they choose the worst songs in the world like in FIFA 11 there is "Don't turn the lights on' which Sam knows and in FIFA street there is a song called 'Una Sola Voz' which is like some European cross Ronaldhinio mixture. There is also this really tedious and annoying song in FIFA street which i'm sure Jordan is aware of. Wow this paragragh on stupid soundtracks is nearly as long as the career section, wait now it is. We should make this a new segment, and then a movie and then take over the world!! YES! YES WE CAN! wait i should probably stop now. If you have read this article come to me at school and tell me this word - Skyrim and i will try to get you a bag of lollies as soon as i can. If not... well i owe you. Read next weeks article on gaming by OLLIE TURNER to try to win the next prize and you can read the review on FIFA 13!!! Wait its on holidays so that means i owe you. If you want to win by email or twitter you can send me the prize word to oliver2001@live.com.au (my email) or at oliverturner15 (twitter account).This Gaming Update from Ollie #2Edit My name is Ollie Turner and i'm the gamer guy for paridise island wikia for you! Also check out my other pages on gaming reviews and check out the other pages on the website. HOT NEW GAMESEdit Heaps of new games are coming out in the 2012 - 2014 period. Here are 5 games i'm looking forward to! 1. South Park: The Stick of Truth - I bet your thinking 'south park really?' but it is actually coming out. It is a 1 player role playing games, developed by Obsidian and published by THQ. The consoles it can be played on is Playstation 3, Xbox 360 and PC. The release date is March 5 2013. ''2. Star Wars: 1313 - ''For all you star wars fans you will be glad to here that a new star wars game is yet to be released. Unfortunately for some enthusiastic players of games Lucasarts have declared that this will be a 'mature' game. They said they wan't to explore 'darker themes' to maybe increase marketing or maybe they're just doing it for fun. The platforms it can be played on, the style of the game and the release date are yet to be announced. The game is published and developed by Lucasarts. ''3. FIFA 13 - ''The latest FIFA game has come back! FIFA 13 is the latest installment in the extremely famous franchise. This new game increases its memory bank with more celebrations, balls, boots and gameplay. Gameplay has introduced realistic reactions, kinect features for the XBOX and a step further in 360 degree control. It can be played on the XBOX 360, Playstation 3 and the PC. It is developed by EA Canada and is published by EA Sports. The release date is September 27, 2012. ''4. Pikmin 3 - ''For all Nintendo fans, the Pikmin series is on the top of their list. The Pikmin are cute things with flowers or leaves on their heads and you make toss them over ledges or other things to complete a tricky part of a certain level. It is played only on the 'soon to be released' WiiU, it is a 1 - player strategy game. Nintendo are both the developer and publisher of this game. The release date is Christmas 2012. ''5. HALO 4 - ''The HALO series is probably the XBOX exclusive franchise ever. Killing the covenent and your own teammates is what some gamers live for. HALO 4 sees to a new graphic story taking place on Forunner ground with Cortana and Master Chief. There are new enemies, vehicles and a very new story. The release date is November 6 2012. It can be played on the 360 only and the style is a 1 - 4 player shooter (16 player online). The publisher for this game is Microsoft and 343 Industries has taken over Bungie as top developer spot. Those 5 games are the games i am really looking forward to. In my next gaming update you can read my top 5 games i'm really not looking forward to.